


Sonata on Golden Stars

by ClassicTammy



Series: More a Question of Feeling [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Guard Kylo, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Impractical clothing made useful, Princess Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTammy/pseuds/ClassicTammy
Summary: For the reylohardkinks prompt:"Princess Rey Palpatine Jewel of the Empire hates the new fashions of voluminous dresses that everyone insists on forcing on her. That's until her grandaddy assigns Vader's super moody grandson as her new bodyguard. Turns out that he really likes crawling under her skirts to lick her clit as a way to shut her up, who knew those dresses were puffy enough to hide a man his size? In which Kylo Ren develops an fixation with licking the pussy of the Princess and she encourages his services."





	Sonata on Golden Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Christian Siriano and the pretty, poofy dresses he's been making lately.
> 
> Hope the prompter likes this!

A servant painted Rey's face in the fashionable, unnatural style that was so popular, while another twisted and curled her chestnut hair into some elaborate, precarious construction. Rey hated getting ready for these events. She couldn't even remember the purpose for tonight's gala. Probably to honor one of her grandfather's faithful boot lickers for Services To The Empire, or some such. Really it was just a chance to rub elbows with the wealthy supporters of the Empire.

The Emperor insisted that Rey attend to dazzle the Coruscant elite. He made it quite clear that their goodwill was the only thing that would secure her position when she eventually inherited the throne, especially since she had never shown any ability in the Force. And what a disappointment that was for the old man. He never missed an opportunity to remind Rey of that particular shortcoming.

As it was, Rey was quite good at charming these people. A lifetime of training had honed her manners, her radiant smile, her easy grace, until she was the epitome of what a Crown Princess should be, and none were the wiser to the general contempt she had for their obsequiousness.

Hair and make-up suitably resplendent, she was ushered to the next room, where her clothier, Krys Tchun Sirno presented her with the gown she would be wearing that evening. It was gorgeous, of course. Sirno had impeccable taste and would never send her out in anything less than stunning. But did it have to be so _big?_ You could fit a full grown man under there,v and no one would be able to tell the difference. 

The dress was a deep burgundy off-the-shoulder that showed more skin that she would have liked. She could barely comprehend the architecture of the oversized circle skirt, which extended father from her body than her arms could span. Walking would be impossible in this dress, but at least it could serve as a buffer between her and any guests who felt entitled to encroach upon their princess's personal space.

And if the dress didn't serve that function, at least her body guard, Kylo Ren, would be there to pick up the slack. Ren had been recently assigned to her at her grandfather's behest. He was the grandson of Darth Vader, and it was obvious _he_  hadn't been passed up in Force ability. It was probably the reason he had been chosen to protect the next-in-line. 

Ren thought Royal Body Guard was a demeaning position for a man of his talents--he had told Rey as much when they first met. It was an open secret, though, that Ren was trying to prove himself loyal to his grandfather's politics and to wipe the stain of his mother's treachery from his reputation. Even though he accepted the role for now, it didn't stop him from being moody and obstinate. He could never fully hide the insolence in his voice when he addressed Rey as "Princess".

It gave Rey great satisfaction to give him petty commands, if only to remind him that, for all his strength in the Force, his place was still beneath her. Most recently she had insisted that he stop wearing that awful mask of his, claiming it too ghastly for her to look at all day. Only after much argument did he grudgingly remove it. She wasn't sure what she expected under there, but what she saw was a sensitive face with proud, generous features and somehow flawless black hair. Since then she had spent entirely too much time sneaking glances at her guard.

After one last check in the mirror, Rey exited her dressing room and found Ren waiting for her in the antechamber, looking as dour as ever.

"Lord Ren," she greeted him coolly.

"Princess."

Before Rey had forbidden the mask, Ren always met her gaze, constantly challenging her, or so it would seem. But when his face was on display, he would switch between staring intently or averting his eyes entirely. Rey had yet to figure out what he meant by it, but it seemed tonight was to be a staring night.

Without another word, Rey maneuvered as gracefully as she could out of her chambers. Her dress only caught lightly on the doorframe. Ren followed and she felt his eyes burning into the back of her skull as they made their way to the ballroom. They walked in silence, her light steps echoing softly in the hallway, mixing with his lumbering stride.

She was descending a set of stairs when a unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome image flashed through her mind: her gown being ripped from her body by  Ren's large hands in black gloves while his mouth worried at the junction of her shoulder and neck. The thought was distracting enough to cause her to miss the next step and go tumbling head over feet down the rest of the stairs. Ren had gotten caught in her fall. They landed at the bottom of the stairs a tangled mess of bruised limbs. Rey's enormous skirt fell to cover Ren's upper half. He scurried out from under it.

"Princess! Kriff, are you okay?" He reached out a hand toward her face, but snatched it back before he made contact. Concern was written all over his face. 

Rey nodded mutely and gave him a searching look. 

"Then what the kriff was that about? You could have killed us both!" There was the volatile Kylo Ren she knew. 

"Oh, shut up, we're both fine. I had a...." How to explain this without giving too much away? " I had an intrusive thought. It caught me off guard. And I can barely move in this dress," she added defensively.

Ren lowered his eyes and bit his lips at that. Damn, did that mean he knew what she had just thought? Maybe reading minds was one of his stupid Force powers. It would be so mortifying if he knew. He still wouldn't meet her eyes, and he looked guilty. But he wouldn't look guilty unless... did she somehow read his mind? Did that mean she could use the Force? And did her body guard really think of her like that?

He stood and offered a hand to help her up. Pain seared through her ankle when she tried to take a step, and she stumbled into Ren's solid body. 

"Are you--?"

"It's nothing. I think I just twisted my ankle."

"Let me see." He led her to lean on a nearby wall and dropped to his knees. "Which foot is it?" His voice was gruff, but he was looking at her with such an open expression.

A thrill ran through her as she lifted her hemline just enough to stick her injured foot out to Ren. His gloved hands warmed her skin as he removed her shoe. After some poking and prodding and close examination he declared she would be fine, she just needed to keep weight off it for now.

His hands lingered on her foot. He swallowed heavily and looked up at her, eyes darkened. One hand slid slowly up her calf, fingers barely ghosting the smooth skin. He searched her face for any sign that he should stop.

Instead, she gathered more of her skirt to her, exposing her leg up to the knee. His eyes fluttered closed, and he bowed to press his lips to her arch. A jolt of electricity shot through her and settled deep in her abdomen. He left a meandering trail of gentle, overlapping kisses up her calf and shin. When he reached her knee he lifted her lower leg to rest over his broad, sturdy shoulder. 

He gazed up at her while one hand traced delicate patterns on the back of her knee. Rey felt herself growing wet, and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat or the wriggle of her hips. The little smile Ren gave her beamed just a touch too genuinely to be a smirk.

"Should I continue, Princess?"

Rey tried to restore some regal bearing when she commanded, "Don't you dare stop." It sounded too much like a desperate whine for her liking. 

Ren's grin widened and he returned to her exposed leg. He flicked his tongue into the crease of her knee and dragged it a little ways up her thigh. The hand she had been using to hold her skirt up shot up to her mouth to stifle an obscene groan, dropping the fabric over Ren's back. 

Who was she kidding, she was desperate. She needed those wide, soft lips against her cunt. She moved her hips to tell him to hurry up. The son of a bitch actually stopped briefly and smiled against her thigh. It should not have turned her on so much to  feel the flats of his teeth pressed momentarily to her skin, but she was at the point where all she knew was she needed to feel him more. 

Ren shuffled forward on his knees bringing his whole body, tall and long-limbed and thickly muscled under the dress and his face closer to where she needed him. He sank his fingers into the flesh of her leg next to his head and repositioned it to grant him better access to her. Starting where he left off, he returned to the open-mouthed kisses going up her inner thigh. 

Finally, _finally_ , he reached the end of her leg and worked his mouth against he drenched lace of her underwear. It was perfect, but not nearly enough. Rey pushed her hips against his mouth, praying he would get the hint. Mercifully he did. With his free hand he pushed aside the scrap of fabric separating them, and he licked a wide stripe up her slit.

Rey clutched at the wall behind her, let her eyes fall closed, and tilted her head back. She could barely keep her balance as he feasted on her.

Ren was simply made for this. His plush mouth teased her folds, and the end of his aquiline nose bumped that exquisite bundle of nerves at the top of her cunt. When he thrust his firm tongue into her and moved his thumb circle her clit, she nearly cried out. She was panting, her face scrunched in pleasure, when she heard a voice at the other end of the hallway. 

"Princess Rey, are you alright?" It was Lady Rose, one of Rey's few friends at court. This could not be happening. 

"Don't worry, everything is fine!" Rey's voice was weak and at least an octave too high. "Go on to the gala, I'll see--I'll see you there!" Ren seemed to be spurred on by their audience, working his tongue harder. 

Still concerned, Rose approached Rey. "Are you sure, Your Highness? Where's Lord Ren, shouldn't he be with you?"

"He's taking care of something for me. Don't worry Rose, I'm fi- _ine_!" Rey's voice squeaked the last syllable, and her body lurched forward when Ren moved his tongue to lave at her clit, and he thrust one thick, leather-gloved finger into her. Insolent bastard. 

Rose was close enough now to take in Rey's flushed face. "Are you unwell? Should I wait with you until Lord Ren is done with--?" Rose's eyes were fixed in the ground in front of Rey. "Oh! I'll just, um... I'll go to the gala while you... wait for Lord Ren."

Rose ran away before Rey could respond. Rey looked down to see what made Rose so eager to leave. Ren remained perfectly well hidden under her skirt, the poofy thing successfully hid his bulk.

Except.

Oh, that big, stupid bastard with his big, stupid feet! The toes of his black boots peeked out from under her hem. Rose had to know exactly what was going on here.

Ren chose that moment to swirl his tongue just so, and Rey couldn't bring herself to keep worrying about Rose. Only a few more minutes of his ministrations pushed Rey over the edge. As she came, she pressed Ren's head closer and she rocked her hips against his face, seeking every last moment of delicious friction. When she was finished she leaned back against the wall and unhooked her leg from his shoulder.

Ren emerged grinning like an idiot, with his face glistening with her juices. "Did I 'take care' of that to your liking, Princess?" He raised the hand hat at had been working her to his mouth and licked her come off the finger that had been inside her. 

Rey scoffed and schooled her face into a neutral expression. She decided to ignore him and tried to walk away, but stopped when she felt the twinge return to her ankle.

"Take me back to my room. I can't go to the gala looking like I just fell down a flight of stairs."

Ren's face fell when he realized she wasn't going to offer him any praise. He extended his arm indicating for her to proceed so that he could follow.

"I can't walk, bantha brains, remember? You'll just have to carry me." She barely repressed a smile.

Ren perked right up at that and bent to place one hand behind her knees and one around her back. Rey wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in a little closer. They quietly made their way to her chambers. The silence was only broken when Rey asked, "So were you really thinking about ripping my dress? Because if we're going to keep doing this, I want you to know right now, I won't tolerate you destroying my things."

"Sorry, Princess."


End file.
